The News Report
by Neosamuel
Summary: A take on what happened a few days before the news report bad ending. Looking at the relationship of Makoto and Sekai, the murder of Kotonoha, and the aftermath of the killing.


The News Report

A School Days Fanfic by Neosamuel

They both agreed, she had to die. Alone in Saionji's apartment Makoto and Sekai knew what

had to be done to ensure that their happyness would not be hindered. Kotonoha had changed over

the last few months. The cute, shy girl he had crushed on grew unstable. She denied the break up,

contenued to insist that she was his girlfriend, forcing contact even after he blocked her on his cell

phone. He was her emotional crutch, her last conection to whatever sanity she had left, if something

happened to him or she got the idea to harm Sekai or himself it would all be over.

"She is going to hurt us eventualy, we can't let her." Sekai said to her boyfriend who was

sitting on the far side of her bed. Makoto wanted a better option, but her family would never send

their "innocent angel" to a mental hospital and she was not accepting Taisuke's advances. Of course

the fact her raped her durring the school festival probibly did not help. Makoto lowered his head

hiding his eyes from view. He knew Sekai was right, but to commit murder? No he forced himself

to reason, Kotonoha isn't herself anymore she will eventualy hurt us. If she had to die he couldn't

fathom the thought of it being anything more then a quick painless death. He didn't have the heart to

plan a killing and hoped Sekai had one. Somehow she wasn't even bothered the concept.

Then again she was a demon, but sence when are demons bad? Kotonoha was never going to

put out, hell even touching her body was unwelcome. Sekai on the other hand was willing to fufill

his desires. She allowed him to practice on her, from her he learned how good a woman's touch felt,

how good it felt to indulge in lust. Kotonoha would not allow him such pleasures. Thats why he left

her for Sekai. Kotonoha was always more work then fun and when ever he would try to get her to

open up he would be locked in friend zone with her. Now she acts crasy, claims to love him, how

could this be anything less than insanity his thoughts becoming more angry. She wouldn't let me

love her then why now? Sekai on the other hand seemed wanting from the start. She began with a

stolen kiss, then practice, and soon allowing Makoto his desires. Now she was his kind of girl.

"Your right." Makoto said turing to Sekai. His heart hardened by darkness getting rid of Kotonoha

perminatly now the best option in his mind. "How?" he asked. Sekai smurked knowing what she

wanted.

"Is she there yet?", the text on his phone read as Makoto sat alone at the city park. He would

not be alone for long. Early that day he had called Kotonoha inviting her to talk and prehaps they

could try a date... ok Makoto was a terrible liar not that she could tell in her current state. He looked

arround and saw her in the distance illuminated by a streetlight. He quickly texted back, "Just got

here." as he got up and walked towards the long haired girl.

"Im happy you want to talk Makoto-kun." Kotonoha spoke, Makoto took a moment to

speak. Her appearence had degraded in the last few months. Bags under her eyes, a lifeless smile,

no shine in her eyes, she might as well be dead already not sure if this was innocence or insanity.

This startled him. "Sure, lets walk arround." he said. Taking her hand and leading her into the

suburb. Her hand was still warm, still living, was there no way to help her? He contenued to walk.

"Kokoro-chan would love to see you again, if you want we could go see her." Kotonoha spoke.

"Yea, sure..." Makoto replied turning his head away, (Please don't bring her into this.) They were

close, Makoto stoped in the middle of an alley way. "Are you alright Makoto-kun?" She asked. This

was harder then her expected, he knew what awaited her in the darkness. He forced himself to walk

behind her. She turned to him her back to the alley, "Makoto?" she asked confused. His face

saddened he took a step and hugged her. "Im sorry." He said tightening the hug as a figure apeared

from out of the darkness. "Makoto..." Kotonoha said warmly, she smiled as light returned to her

eyes. Then she felt a hand cover her mouth from behind and the sharp pain ripping into her back.

Kotonoha struggled, she attempted to scream, but she was too weak. Again and again a sharp blade

pierced her back untill finaly she went limp in Makoto's arms. He droped her dead body revealing

Sekai as the killer as she draged Kotonoha's corpse into the dark alley. Makoto could only stare,

unable to see into the dark. He looked down at the blood that had pooled at his feet. Regret, there

must have been another way, she didn't deserve to die like this. Sekai walked out of the darkness

again, her cloths bloodyed from the killing. "Its over, she can't harm anyone anymore." Sekai spoke

softly. The area was dark, nobody would be able to see the blood untill morning. The two left back

for Itou's house where she would take his mind off the killing and only on her.

The a few days later on new years day the two were out with their friends Nanami and

Hikari enjoying the day off. Talking and enjoying themselves. Before walking past a television

shop. The woman on the news spoke of the murder of Katsura Kotonoha, whos body was found

severly damaged. Nanami and Hikari looked suprised at the news before turning to Makoto and

Sekai who contenued to walk past the shop oblivious to what had happened. "Sekai?" Nanami asked

as Sekai imediatly replied "No, haven't seen Katsura in a while." then she turned to Makoto, "Sad

stuff like this happens isn't it?" "Yes a little." he replied his heart now only focused on her, regrets

had been purged. The other two girls could only look at them shocked by the fact they seemed to

care so little for a former friend.


End file.
